


Sometimes you need to let go

by idontknowhoiam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, How Do I Tag, M/M, Truth or Dare, changbin has a slight aggression problem, changbin is an ass, i did changbin dirty, im sorry, jisung is sad, minho is kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhoiam/pseuds/idontknowhoiam
Summary: Han Jisung. Everyone at school knew him. Although it wasn't because he was popular among the other students no. He was known as the boyfriend of the Seo Changbin. They were together for a long time almost one and a half years. The public loved them all the boys were jealous of Jisung because he got the chance to hang out with Changbin's friends and was invited to all the parties of the popular kids. The girls were also jealous of him because they desperately wanted to be in his place. The couple seemed to be as perfect as it could be. But no one knew the truth. Jisung did love Changbin with all of his heart and so did Changbin, at least Jisung thought so.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first ff I'm not really the best at writing but I tried.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short introduction to Changbin's and Jisung's relationship

Han Jisung. Everyone at school knew him. Although it wasn't because he was popular among the other students no. He was known as the boyfriend of the Seo Changbin. They were together for a long time almost one and a half years. The public loved them, all the boys were jealous of Jisung because he got the chance to hang out with Changbin's friends and was invited to all the parties of the popular people. The girls were also jealous of him because they desperately wanted to be in his place. The couple seemed to be as perfect as it could be. But no one knew the truth. Jisung did love Changbin with all of his heart and so did Changbin, at least Jisung thought so.

“JISUNG! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ONCE PICK UP YOUR FUCKING THINGS! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE THEM LAYING EVERYWHERE. AND WHAT'S WITH THE FUCKING DISHES DID YOU THINK I WILL DO THAT OR WHAT!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET YOURSELF TOGETHER REALLY-" Changbin was screaming again. Jisung just came home from Felix's house and was already greeted with this. He just let him yell until he’s finished Changbin's angry gaze met his own eyes. Jisung looked at him apologetically and spoke "I'm sorry Changbin Hyung I was in a hurry this morning and didn't have the time to clean it up. I will just do it now." Jisung walked into the kitchen collecting his plate and cup he left earlier this morning because he overslept a little. Changbin's eyes followed his movement "I hope so it really annoys me when it's dirty here. You know that just right." he complained. "Mhmm, I know." Jisung hummed only while doing the dishes. Although he had to hold back, cause Changbin is way messier than him but Jisung didn't want to start yet another fight, so he just kept quiet as always.

After doing the dishes and cleaning the rest of the kitchen he took a quick shower and walked towards Changbin's room. They did live together for almost 3 months now but each of them had his own room. Even though most of the time Jisung slept in Changbin’s bed. But because they had a fight earlier he was hesitant about going to Changbin's room. Also, his door was also closed which meant Changbin wants to be alone. Nevertheless, Jisung stepped in front of his boyfriend's door and knocked lightly on it. He opens the door a little meeting Changbin's eyes. "Changbin Hyung?" he called timid while looking at the ground. "What do you want Jisung?" Changbin answered with a slightly annoyed tone. Jisung knew he was still mad at him but decided to ask regardless "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He didn't get an answer but when he looked at Changbin he saw him move over on in his bed. Jisung shut the door while having a small smile on his lips. He quickly slid into Changbin's bed. He looked over to Changbin scrolling through his phone he whispered to him "Changbin Hyung? Are you still mad at me because over what happened earlier?" Changbin sighted. He shocked his head "No Jisung its fine just go to sleep already." Jisung was delivered he didn't like Changbin being mad at him.“I‘m sorry again Hyung. It won't happen again." Changbin only hummed. “Thank you for letting me sleep here Hyung." Jisung voiced sleepily. Changbin looked over at him “It's fine Jisung. Can you turn the lights off please?" Changbin asked him.“Of Course.“Jisung said while leaning over to his nightstand switching the light off. "Good Night Hyung. I love you." Jisung told him while giving a kiss on Changbin's cheek. "Good Night Jisung.“


	2. The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short introduction to their friends + Jisung gives Changbin his birthday present

„Jisungie when will you give Changbin his present?" Felix asked Jisung while they were walking to their chemistry class they had together. „Mhm, I don't know I probably give it to him while lunch break," he answered while playing with the little box he had in his hands. Today is Changbin's birthday originally Changbin and Jisung agreed to not give each other present for birthday cause their presence should be enough. But it’s Changbin’s 18th birthday so Jisung thought he will buy him a little gift. He had chosen a plain silver necklace with a key as a pendant. He liked it it was cute and he hoped Changbin will also like it.

The bell rung which means that it’s lunch break. Jisung could feel himself getting more nervous as they get closer to the cafeteria. „Lix what if he doesn't like it. What if he gets mad at me for giving him it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.“ „Hey hey hey Jisung!“ Felix wanted to get his attention. He placed his hands on Jisung shoulders and tried to calm him down „Jisungie he will love it. I'm su-" „BUT what if he doesn't," Jisung said getting a bit louder than before. Felix placed his finger on Jisung’s lips „Shhhhh. Shut up he will love. Even when he doesn't like the design he will still appreciate it because it is from you okay ?" he looked at Jisung who still wasn’t convinced fully but nodded anyway. „Now I don't wanna hear you complain about your present. I'm hungry let’s go." Felix said enthusiastically grabbing Jisung’s hand and pulling him into the cafeteria.

When they got there and took their foods they quickly said goodbye to each other and parted their ways. Felix walked to the table their friend group was sitting. The group consisted of Hyunjin the guy everyone envied because of his god-like looks, Seungmin one of the most intelligent persons Jisung knew and Jeongin the cutest little bean he has ever seen. Jisung on the other side walked to the table where his boyfriend sat whit his friends Chan, Minho, and Woojin. He didn't really have much to do with his boyfriend's friends but he thinks they are fun to hang around with.

_Jisung arrived at Changbin's table._

He tapped him lightly on the shoulder „Hello Changbin Hyung!" he greeted his boyfriend and smiled widely at him. „Hey, Jisung!" Changbin smiled back while moving to the side so Jisung can sit down next to him. Jisung sat down he looked at Changbin still smiling at him „Happy birthday Hyung! Your finally 18 which means you can drive me to school now." Jisung laughed at his boyfriend. „Thanks, Jisung but you already sang for me this morning." Changbin thanked with a confused look on his face. Jisung started to get a little nervous. „Yeah ehhh actually I want to give you something." before Changbin could start to argue about their deal Jisung interrupted him. „I know I know we had a deal but it's your 18th birthday this is something special. That's why I bought you a little gift." Changbin sighted but took the small box Jisung gave him. Jisung was getting more nervous looking at Changbin opening the little box. „Ohh it's pretty. Thank you Jisung but you didn't have to buy it really. " Changbin said and gave Jisung a kiss on his cheek. Jisung's cheeks started to heat up and he let out a small giggle „I know I didn't have to do it but I really wanted to. I'm glad you like it should it put it on?" he offered smiling to Changbin. „Ehm no it's okay I will put it on myself when I'm home. Okay?" Changbin answered, Jisung smile dropped a little but he just nodded to Changbin's question. „Alright, I'm going to Felix okay see you later?" Jisung stood up. „Yeah, I'll probably be home later cause we wanted to chill a bit at Chan's house," Changbin told Jisung while packing the little box with the gift into his bag. „But I thought we will spend your birthday together?" Jisung pouted at him. „We will. I'm just going to be home later." Changbin replies with a slightly annoyed tone. Jisung knew he couldn't say anything to him, Changbin wouldn't listen anyway so he kept quiet. „Okay bye, Hyung see you later. I love you." Jisung said goodbye to his boyfriend. „Goodbye Hyungs see you on the weekend!" he waved at Changbin friends and turned around to go to his friends.

_Jisung with his friends at their table_

„Changbin Hyung is throwing his birthday party this weekend. He said I can invite y'all too. Do you wanna come?" Jisung told his friends about his weekend plans. „Of course I would want to who wants to miss a party like this!" Felix was the first one to answer. „I agree. Count me in." Hyunjin agreed with Felix. Seungmin and Jeongin weren't really fond of the idea. „I'm not sure if I can come," Seungmin said to Jisung. Jisung was pouting but he still accepted his decision „OKayy it's alright. What about you Innie?" Jisung looked at Jeongin with a questioning look. „Mhhhhmm I don't know. There are only going the be the seniors I will the youngest." Jeongin whined a little. „Ohh Innie, come on it will be fun!" Felix encouraged him. „Besides that Chan Hyung will probably be there too." Seungmin teased the younger one. Jeongin blushed a little „ Oh my god Seungmin shut up!" Jeongin said while hiding his red face in his hands. After some time they succeded to talk Jeongin into going to the party.


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they play spin the bottle, some Jeongin and Chan action, while playing the situation may escalated a little bit

Its Saturday Jisung and Changbin already started to prepare their apartment for the party. At around 7 pm they were ready with all the stuff and they started to dress themselves up. One hour later the first guest started to arrive. Jisung didn't know anyone of them so he hoped for his friends to arrive soon. Over the loud music, Jisung could hear the doorbell ring so he walked towards it hoping that it was maybe Felix or someone else he knew. He opened the door smiling at Minho. A little sad it wasn't someone of his friends he greeted him „Hello Minho Hyung. Come in." Minho smiled back „Heyy Jisung." he greeted while entering the apartment. „Do you want to drink something Hyung?" Jisung offers to him. „Yes please, that would be great." „What do you want to drink?" Jisung asks Minho when they entered the empty kitchen. „Actually it doesn't matter as long as it is something with alcohol." Minho laughed. „Well, then it will be Vodka-E because that literally the only thing I am capable of making," Jisung told Minho laughing. Minho only nodded and took his cup. He quickly thanked Jisung for the drink and disappeared into the living room.

_Fast forward_

Almost most of the people Changbin invited were gone the only ones that were left were Changbin's and Jisung's friends. They were still a little drunk so they decided to play a little game. Felix insisted to play spin the bottle because like he said „Hyungss we need to play it it is like THE party game, pleaseee". After a little discussion all of them agreed to play the game Felix suggested. They all sat down on the floor, Felix took an empty beer bottle and placed it in the middle. „Can I start?" Minho asked into the round everyone nodded. „Okay so on whoever the bottle lands on has to tell us about one kink he has" Minho smirked at the others and spun the bottle. It landed on Woojin. He sighed loudly. „Uhhh Woojinnie tell u about your dirty kinks" Chan teased him a little. „It's still Woojin Hyung to you Chan." Chan only grinned at this. „Ehmm well I'm really into bondage if this is considered as a kink," Woojin said blushing a little. All he heard were the uhh and ahhhs from the others. „Oh my god just shut up already. It's my turn now. The person the bottle lands on has to tell us who from us resembles most to their ideal type." Woojin spoke laughing at the uncomfortable faces the other made except for Changbin and Jisung. The bottle turns and lands on Minho. He stares at the bottle with wide eyes. „Ehmm. Well, this is awkward. I'm sorry Changbin. But Jisung is very similar to what my type is." Minho replied only looking at the bottle afraid of Changbin's stare. Meanwhile, Jisnug blushed at Minho's words. „I give my turn to Felix because I already spun the bottle," Minho explained to them. „Yayyy. Thank you Hyung" Felix said happily. „On whoever the bottle lands on has to do 7 minutes in heaven with a person we as a group chooses." The bottle turned and landed on Jeongin. The boy sighted he already knew what will happen the others will choose Chan because of his little crush on the older. „Chan Hyung," all of them suggested together while Chan was visibly confused why he was chosen. „Well well, I guess it you too now come on." Felix took Jeongin's and Chan's hands and guided them to Jisung's bedroom. He shoved them in there and closed the door „Have fun in there. I will come back in seven minutes.

_In Jisung's bedroom_

It was awkward at first no one said anything, Jeongin to embarrassed to speak up, and Chan still confused about what is going on. Chan cleared his throat „Soo Jeongin is there any reason why I was chosen for this. Not that I didn't want to but it was pretty weird that all voted for me right?" Jeongin stayed silent he only sat there staring at his fingers. „Hello, Jeongin?? Inniee? Do you hear me?" Chan tried to get his attention. Chan put his fingers under Jeongin's chin to move his head up. Chan could see tears forming in his eyes. „Hey, Innie don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry Innie" Chan moved closer to Jeongin. The tears rolling now out of his eyes, Chan gently wiped them away. Chan pulled Jeongin into his arms to hug him tightly. „Innie you don't need to talk it's okay just don't cry please."Chan attempted to calm Jengin down. Slowly Jeongins tears stopped falling and he lifts his head and looks into Chan's eyes „Are you okay Innie? Do you wanna talk?" Chan proposed and caressed Jeongin's cheek softly. Jeongin hummed „Mhhh yes." He sat up and moved a little away from Chan. Jeongin was anxious really anxious he was about to confess his love to his crush who probably doesn't even like him in that way. But it needed to be done „Chan Hyung please just let me talk and don't interrupt me okay?" Chan only nodded reaching out for Jeongin's hand but he pulls his hand away. Chan frowned but Jeongin continued „Okay let me start with this, I like you Hyung, like not just in a friendly way. I fell in love with you. With everything about you just being with you makes me so happy you know? And I know you probably don't like me in that way because I'm me and you only see me as someone who is like your younger brother. And it's okay really I can live with it. I just wanted to let you know about my feelings for you. " Jeongin described the whole situation Chan listening carefully. It was quiet Chan hadn't said anything about Jeongin's confession. Jeongin could feel again how his eyes started to flood with tears. As soon as Chan saw Jeongin crying again he pulled him into a hug. „Innie don't cry. I haven't even said anything. Stupid. I like you back. But I thought it was obvious for you." Chan smiled a bit. Jeongin head shot up as soon as he heard those words. He looked at Chan with his eyes wide open the only thing he could reply was „What?" Chan let out a small giggle, cupping Jeongins cheek and wiping the tears away. „I like you too Innie" he placed a small kiss on Jeongin's nose. The younger one started smiling and hugged the older tightly. When Jeongin loosed his grip on Chan, they hold intense eye contact. Their faces slowly getting closer. BUMM „Ahhhh I knew that they will kiss I knew it! I knew it!" Felix yelled when he opened the door. „The seven minutes are over love birds." Felix teased them while walking into the living room. Chan could only sight out loud why did Felix have to destroy their moment. Jeongin on the other hand just let out a small giggle. „Come on Hyung lets go to the others" Jeongin stood up from Jisung's bed and took Chan hand in his own. As soon as they entered the room they all got those ‚we know that you're on love with each other' stares from the others but they tried to ignore it.

_Back in the living room_

Jeongin took the bottle in his hand „Okay my turn, the person the bottle lands on has to kiss the person that sits on their left side." The bottle spun and landed on Changbin, everyone except Changbin looked at Jisung. „Are you okay with Changbin giving Hyunjin a kiss Jisung?" Woojin questioned him because after all, he was Changbin's boyfriend. Jisung couldn't say anything because Changbin spoke up first „Of Course he has no problem with it I mean its a game nothing serious. Am I right?" Changbin glanced over to Jisung. He was only looking at the ground trying to hold his tears back because he knew he can't do anything about it, so he only nodded and stayed silent just like always. Changbin smirked, „Alright then let's go." Changbin moved closer to Hyunjin who already closed his eyes. Just before Changbin touched Hyunjin's lips he closed his eyes. Jisung was still looking at the ground he didn't want to see his boyfriend kissing someone else especially when the only time he kisses him is on special occasions even then it's mostly on the cheek. It hurts Jisung but it didn't matter it was just a game right? Jisung's head shot up as soon as he heard Hyunjin moan. He was more than just mad he was hurt. Jisung stood up and rushed into the kitchen. A few minutes later Changbin came into the kitchen looking really mad.

_Changbin and Jisung in the kitchen_

„WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Changbin yelled at Jisung. Jisung kept quiet he knew it doesn't help him yelling back. „WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU SAY ITS OKAY IF I KISS HYUNJIN AND WHEN I DO IT YOU GET MAD AND RUN AWAY? LITERALLY WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?" Changbin didn't stop screaming at him ignoring how Jisung was shaking because he was afraid of him. „SHUT UP!" Jisung yelled back for the first time ever. Changbin was visibly shocked by it. „CHANGBIN YOU STUPID ASS I DIDN'T AGREE ON ANYTHING YOU DID IT FOR ME AND YES MAYBE IT WOULDN'T BOTHER ME THAT MUCH IF YOU WOULD HAVE ONLY KISSED HIM BUT YOU LITERALLY MADE OUT AND HE EVEN MOANED WHAT THE HECK. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! REALLY JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Jisung's yelled back with tears flowing out of his eyes. He walked past Changbin and rushed into his room just to lock himself up. Jisung crawls into his bed crying like a little baby.


	4. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is sad minho is there to comfort him

When Changbin came back into the living room it was awkward because they all just witnessed Jisung rushing crying into his room. „Is anyone going to check up on Jisung or not?" Woojin asked in the round. „No. He is okay he's just tired." Changbin responded harshly. „Let's clean up this mess and go to sleep we also need to take the mattress into the living room so everyone has enough space," Changbin ordered the others. While everyone started to clean up Minho excused himself to go to the bathroom. In reality, Minho wanted to check up on Jisung because seeing the boy cry like this made the older's heart ache.

He knocked softly on Jisung's door wanting to open it but realizing it was locked. „Hey, Jisung it's Minho. Could you please open the door?" After a few minutes, he could hear footsteps coming to the door and the sound of unlocking the door. Jisung's eyes were red from all the crying his face was puffed and still wet from all the tears. After opening the door Jiusng got back into his bed. Minho closed the door before sitting himself on Jisungs bed. „You look tired Jisung why don't you try to sleep? I think you need it." Minho spoke softly to Jisung not to scare him away. Minho placed his hand on Jisung's hair and started caressing it. Jisung could only lean more into Minho's touch because god knows how long ago someone just petted Jisung or took proper care of him. „I can't fall asleep, my head hurts," Jisung explained to Minho. „Should I bring you some painkillers I think you need it. You look really exhausted.“ Minho offered the smaller boy. „Actually that would be really nice of you," Jisung answered him in a small voice.

Minho stood up to get into the kitchen. On his way, the other just looked at him asking him where he was going. „Minho why don't you help us? Where were you?" Changbin asked him with his eyes squeezed. „I'm going to take care of Jisung the poor boy is exhausted and needs some affection," Minho said casually while searching for the painkillers and a glass of water. „Don't you think this is my job as his boyfriend?" Changbin said to Minho in a slightly offensive voice, blocking his way out of the kitchen. „Changbin literally fuck off. I don't think Jisung wants to see you right now. Instead, you can go take care of Hyunjin." Minho provoked Changbin which only caused him to get more mad. „Now go away I have to take care of someone," Minho said while shoving Changbin out of the door frame.

„Sorry that it took so long Changbin was causing problems," Minho told while closing the door and walking over to Jisugs bed. „Here Sungie take them." Minho gave the painkillers and the glass of water to Jisung. He took them and laid himself back in the position he was before. „Thank you Minho Hyung." Jisung shooted a weak smile to Minho. Minho placed the glass on Jisungs nightstand and sat on his bed. „Its no problem Jisung. Are you hungry or do you need anything else?" Minho offers Jisung. „No I'm alright I think," Jisung answered not so convinced from his own answer. „Well, then I need to go help the others before they get mad. If you need anything just write me and I bring it to you okay?" Minho said while standing up and walking to the door. Jisung only hummed. Before Minho could walk out of the room he heard Jisung call him „Minho Hyung?" „Yes Sungie" he turned around looking at the smaller boy. „Ehmm could you maybe stay here until I fall asleep?" „Of course I can," Minho reassured walking back to Jisung's bed. Jisung moved over so Minho could also fit into his small bed. Minho laid down getting under the blanket. „Minho Hyung can we please cuddle?" Jisung requested while avoiding Minho's gaze. Minho only moved closer, so Jisung could lay his head on the older's chest. Minho's arm around Jisung's small frame and Jisung's arm around the older's stomach. It was silent while they were laying down the only sound they could hear was the voices from the others that were in the living room. „Hyung can you pet my hair as you did previously," Jisung asked shyly his voice muffed because he hid his face in Minho's chest. Minho only smiled at this request placed his free hand on Jisung's head slowly stroking his hair and massaging his head. „How is your headache doing Sung?" Minho wanted to know. „It's a little better. Thank you, Hyung." Jisung thanked him. „For what I didn't do anything." „Of course you did you came to check up on me and took care of me. Even my boyfriend won't do this." Jisung explained while his eyes started to get wet again. Minho noticed that his T-shirt was getting wet. „hey hey Sungie don't cry." Minho tried to soothe the younger while wiping away the tears that fall out. Slowly caressing his cheek Jisung only hugged the older tighter. Minho only hugged him back whispering small reassuring things in his ear hoping it will stop the younger from crying.

When Jisung stopped crying Minho gained the confidence to question him „Sung can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable or anything okay?" Jisung only nodded. „Why are you still with Changbin when he obviously treats you like shit. And doesn't care about your well being at all?" Minho asked Jisung the question that he was thinking about all the time. He just didn't get why someone amazing as Jisung spends his life with someone who doesn't treat him like he deserves it. Don't get Minho wrong he likes Changbin but he's an awful boyfriend at least for Jisung. He would be a much better boyfriend he thinks to himself. He heard Jisung sight heavily before answering. „It's complicated. I was in love with Changbin Hyung really. And at the beginning of our relationship, it was all good. But since the party that Chan Hyung held like 2 months ago, it all got worse. And I don't even know why that's the worst part." Minho recalled his memories of this day he knew what happened, Changbin cheated on Jisung with Hyunjin. But Changbin said it was an accident and swore it won't happen again. So he made us all promise to keep quiet and tell Jisung nothing. Minho knew this wasn't the best idea. It really burdens him he needs to tell it Jisung even though he would be mad at him. But he really wants Jisung to be his happy self again and he won't be it with Changbin on his side.

„Actually Jisung I think I need to tell you something" Jisung raised his head to look at Minho. „At Chan's party there did happen something with Changbin and someone else." Minho couldn't finish his story because Jisung interrupted him with a loud „What? You mean he cheated?" „Well, he was making ut with someone. So yes." „And you knew of it? And didn't tell me anything?" Jisung asked while getting angrier. „Well, we all kind of knew it. But Changbin was drunk and Hyunjin was also drunk and Changbin promised it was a one-time thing only. So we all promised him to no talk about it. I know it was dumb of us I'm really sorry for not telling you Jisung." Minho apologized with a regretful look on his face. „So he cheated on me with Hyunjin? That explains so fucking much" Jisung only said looking at his wall with a blank look on his face. After some silence, Jisung demanded „Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" „I don't know I guess I was afraid of what Changbin would do if I would tell you," Minho admitted. „Okay, but why did you tell it now ?" Jisung questioned again. „I realized it was a mistake to keep it to ourselves and you have all the right to know about this. Also, Changbin is literally the worst boyfriend for you. And you should probably break up with him." Minho said to him. „Well, I know that I need to break up. But it's easier said than done. Plus if I break up I would be homeless I literally live in his apartment." Jisung explained. „You know if that your only problem then you could move in with me temporarily until you find a new apartment. Only if you want of course." Minho proposed. „Mhmm, I will think about it. But let's go to sleep now I'm exhausted my head is aching and I don't want to think about tall of this right now." Jisung said placing his head on Minho's chest as he did earlier. They cuddled until Minho though Jisung was asleep, so he pressed a peck on Jisung's forehead whispering „I really hope you will be happy again Sungie." Minho closed his eyes and fell asleep too.


	5. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changsung break up. minho comforting jisung

Minho woke up because of the sun shining directly on his eyes. Jisung's head resting on his chest and his arms still wrapped around him. Unfortunately, Minho needed to pee bad so he tried to untangle himself without waking Jisung up. Minho quickly gets to the bathroom looking at the living room seeing all of the other asleep. Felix, Seungmin, and Woojin all cuddled up together on Changbin's sofa and Chan and Jeongin sleeping on the extra mattress they brought yesterday. After emptying his bladder Minho got back to Jisungs room quickly getting into bed. Jisung hugged him instantly when he felt the older's presence „Where were you?" Jisung asked with a small pout on his lips. Minho couldn't help but coo at the younger. „I was on the toilet" Minho answered letting out a small chuckle.

„Jisung ?" „yes Hyung" „Do you want to break up with Changbin today?" Minho asked while drawing small circles on the youngers back. „Mhmm, I think this would be the best solution. But can I really move in with you?" Jisung asked looking him in the eyes „of course you can. I meant what I said yesterday." Minho said ruffling Jisung's hair. „Thank you again, Hyung" Jisung smiled and laid his head on his chest again.

_Meanwhile in the living room_

Woojin and Chan were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all of them while the other sat on the sofa watching a k-drama and chatting about irrelevant stuff. „Hey Felix" Chan called from the kitchen. „yes Chan Hyung, what's up?" Felix walked into the kitchen. „Can you look after Minho and Jisung. And tell them that breakfast is ready" „Alright mate" Felix said walking towards Jisung's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door when he heard „Come in" from Jisung. „Chan Hyung said I should get you. Breakfast is ready" Felix said with a smile on his lips because of what he saw, Jisung and Minho cuddled up together.

_While breakfast_

It was awkward really awkward all of them were silent the only thing you could hear was the tv that played in the background. „I literally can't stand this awkward silence, please Changbin Hyung and Jisung just talk to each other and solves this," Seungmin said what all of them wanted to say but were too afraid of. Jisung nodded looking into Changbin's direction „Lets talk after we finished eating.“ „Alright.“ was Changbin's answer.

_Changbin and Jisung in Changbins room talking about their problems_

„Look Changbin Hyung I'm going, to be honest right now. Minho told me that you cheated on me at Chan's party. And I also noticed that you and Hyunjin got real close to each other. It's nothing bad to be best friends but I know that both of you are not "just friends“ I'm not stupid you know." Jisung started his speech. „Minho this little fucker he's going to see it. I swear." „No Changbin leave Minho Hyung alone. Anyways I want to break up Changbin Hyung. Our relationship can't go on like this you know it and I know it too. Were not meant to be together." Jisung continued talking tears building in his eyes. „Are you fucking serious just because I kissed Hyunjin like two or three times you wanna break up. Besides that where will you live you will be homeless because I will kick you out of the apartment," Changbin said getting louder. Jisung's tears flowing silently down his face „I'm sure I wanna break up. This won't function Changbin Hyung. Also, I will move in with Minho Hyung temporarily so I will have a home. Now excuse me I will get my things and go. I need some time alone.“ Jisung said walking towards the door still crying. „Ohh so now you go to Minho Hyung. I see how it is." Changbin provoked Jisung. Jisung only shook his head going to his room.

Changbin headed into the kitchen „Where is Minho?" He asked into the room. „I'm here," Minho said from the living room. Changbin walked towards him looking angry „Why did you tell Jisung? Why did you have to destroy everything?" he confronted Minho. „Oh please Changbin I didn't destroy anything I was you who did. Stop being so selfish and let Jisung be happy. You constantly let your anger out at him just leave him alone he has his problems.“ Minho stated. Changbin got angry hearing those words. Hyunjin watched them from the kitchen seeing Changbin get mad. He knew Changbin had an aggression problem he rushed into the living room to prevent something bad from happening. But it was to late Changbin's fist already met Minho's face. Minho was is shook holding his face. „What the fuck Changbin what is wrong with you ?" Minho pushed him back. Before Changbin could punch him again he got hold back by Hyunjin. „Minho Hyung I think it would be better if you and Jisung leave. And the other two just go all home." Hyunjin explained calmly to everyone. He took Changbin's hand and pulled him into his room. Minho only could shake his head and walk over to Jisung's room. Knocking first and the walking in. „Hyung what happened to your face?" Jisung asked visibly shocked at Minho's blue cheek. „Nothing important Sung. Just a little fight with Changbin." Minho explained while sitting down on Jisung's bed. „Hyung let's clean your cheek." Jisung took Minho's hand to take him to the bathroom. But Minho stayed sitting „No, Jisung just pack your things we should leave. We can do this at home." Jisung only nodded and continue to pack his belongings.


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung moves in with minho

_drive to Minho's apartement_

The car ride was rather quiet only the radio played some music. „Hyung? What did Changbin say to you when you were fighting?" Jisung asked looking at Minho whos concentrating on the road in front of him. „Not much he just sad that it's my fault you both broke up," Minho responded shortly. „But you know it isn't your fault right?" Minho hummed focusing back on the road.

_They arrive at Minho's apartment Jisung cleans Minho's cheek_

Jisung took Minho's hand and pulled him into the bathroom telling him to sit down so he can clean the wound better. Jisung took all the things he needed out and put them next to him. Jisung stands between Minho's legs gently taking his face to turn it to the side a little. „Changbin Hyung really did hit you hard. You're even bleeding how did managed that." Jisung said not expecting Minho to answer. Jisung took some cotton and put some disinfectant on it „I'm sorry Hyung but this will hurt a little." Minho hissed at the burning feeling on his face. When Jisung was ready with cleaning he cupped Minho's face and said „I'm so sorry Changbin Hyung did this to you. It's all my fault," He spoke while caressing Minho's healed cheek. „Sung stop talking such bullshit. It was my fault I provoked him," Minho stood up. Jisung let go of Minho's face but instead goes for his neck. Embracing Minho in a tight hug. „I'm so sorry Hyung," Jisung whispered into Minho's neck. „Don't be Sungie," Minho murmured back leaving a small kiss on Jisungs forehead.

_Later in the evening_

Minho and Jisung just finished eating ramen so they decided to watch some tv before going to sleep. „By the way Jisung I only have one bed so we have to sleep together or if that's uncomfortable with you I can sleep on the couch and you in my bed," Minho remembered. „Actually I would like to sleep with you together because I don't sleep well when I'm alone," Jisung told him without looking at him. After watching the show to the end the get-up and started to get ready to bed. Minho was the first one who laid into his bed. Jisung walked into Minho's room closing the door and turning off the lights. He crawled into Minho's bed. Jisung looked at Minho whos eyes were closed but he still noticed Jisung looking at him. „What's on your mind Jisung?" Minho asks without opening his eyes. „Mhmm Can we cuddle pleaseee," Jisung said quietly a little embarrassed to ask. Minho only smiled and opened his arms to hug Jisung who laid his head on Minho's chest „Good night hyungie" „Good night Sung" Minho murmured half asleep.


End file.
